jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ishani2000/To nie miało tak wyglądać.
'Powitać! Poprzednie blogi zostały chwilowo zawieszone z powodu braku tzw. " CZASU". Pokombinuję coś w wakacje. Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Na początek małe info '* Nowi bohaterowie ' '* Hiccstrid - ostrzeżenie! Nie jestem pewna czy potrafię to pisać. ' '* Nie odpowiadam za szkody moralne , fizyczne, psychiczne i materialne powstałe w wyniku czytania niniejszej publikacji. ' '''* To jest blog choć może tego po nim nie widać JAK MÓWI PAN BOGUSŁAW W. - " Nie uprzedzajmy faktów" Let ' s play! Prolog. Łowca z wolna przemierzał malownicze ścieżynki rozmyślając o swoim istnieniu. Miał na karku ciężkie dwadzieścia dwa ( może trzy ) lata i nigdy dotąd nie miał czasu na wędrówki po lesie i zachwycanie się pięknem otaczającej go przyrody. Podziwiał liście błyszczące w słońcu i gałęzie żarżące się brązem. Dziś pierwszy raz w życiu opanował go prawdziwy spokój. Wysoki , średniej budowy , z blond włosami i dużymi podkrążonymi oczami Witalij wyglądał jakby nigdy nie spał. I tak się czuł. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj był wyjątkowo wypoczęty. Tu w północnej części jeszcze nie było śniegu. Znad morza wiała lekka bryza. Zaledwie dzień drogi na zachód przynosił ciepłe dni. Tu łowca mógł swobodnie chodzić w samym płaszczu bez potrzeby okrywania się przed mroźnym wiatrem. Nadal nie mógł przywyknąć do noszenia płaszcza zamiast zbroi i dzierżenia kija. Przebijał nim liście imitujące wrogów. Wszystko to było dla niego nowe i dziwne. Chciał zobaczyć jak to jest być kimś innym , kimś kim pragnął się stać. Uspokajało go to i krępowało. Czuł się jakby udawał kogoś kim nie był. Oszukiwał samego siebie. Witalij nie był mnichem ani podróżnikiem. Na sto procent nie był też człowiekiem spokojnym - w jego żyłach płynęła krew wojownika i to nie byle jakiego. Był człowiekiem , który walczył do końca i nigdy nie przegrał żadnej bitwy. Nie bał się stanąć do walki ani w oficjalnym turnieju ani na tyłach ulubionej tawerny do której zaglądał stanowczo za często. Był kimś kogo ludzie nazywali Łowcą. Najemnikiem mroku. Zabójcą. Psem wojny. Cieniem. Nosił wiele imion ( zwykle mało pochlebnych) i zmieniał według własnego kaprysu. Nie dbał o to co myślą o nim inni jednak cieszył się , że trafił do ligi najlepszych. Do Elity. Nie lubił imienia które nadał mu ojciec ( właściwie to nie lubił swojego ojca) i nie zamierzał iść przez życie z imieniem które mu narzucono. No bo Ruffin - czy to jest imię dla Tego Którego Lęka Się Całe Królestwo? Póki co kazał wołać na siebie Witalij i to mu odpowiadało. Zresztą nie dbał o to jak go nazywali. Dbał o dwie rzeczy : o idealne miejsce do wbicia sztyletu i o złote monety , które dostawał od zadowolonego pracodawcy za dobrze wykonane zadanie. Już we wczesnych latach chłopak odkrył ,że ma naturalny dar , że jest lepszy od innych w tym co robi. Pozostali byli dumnymi rycerzami noszącymi najlepsze zbroje , świetnie władający mieczami i dosiadającymi wspaniałych rumaków. Zwyciężali w każdym turnieju , a niewiasty rzucały im chusty pod nogi. Wszyscy byli równie próżni i nadęci. On różnił się od nich - nie znosił przepychu i bycia w centrum uwagi. O rycerzach myślał ,że są beznadziejni w zabijaniu i wysoce nieefektywni. Witalij gardził nimi. Nie szukał poklasku- herby , chorągwie i insygnia były mu obce i obojętne. 'To na razie demo. Jeśli Wam się spodoba wkrótce ciąg dalszy. Sorry, że tak długo. Wybaczcie mi błędy ,ale moją klawiaturę opętało. Jeśli chcesz czytać dalej to pewnie ale HALT! Teraz będzie troszkę psychicznie ' To wszystko było dla tych, którym brakowało tego co (według niego) było najważniejsze: umiejętności odebrania człowiekowi życia szybko, cicho i sprawnie. W jego umyśle nic nie miało większej wartości. Kiedy był młodszy jego przyjaciele, za mali by bronić się przed starszymi "dryblasami" przychodzili do niego po pomoc. Już wtedy było wiadomo ,że Witek miał niezwykłą umiejętność władania mieczem, więc przyjmował zapłatę za ochronę. Podchodził do swojej pracy naprawdę poważnie - prześladowca "znikał" w kilka dni od przyjęcia zlecenia. Wieść o jego "darze" szybko się rozeszła i wkrótce dostawał zadania od coraz ważniejszych osobistości ,a z każdym zleceniem umiejętności chłopaka rozwijały się. Owszem, mógł zostać wielkim rycerzem , czy wspaniałym wojownikiem jak jego przodkowie jednak wybrał życie w cieniu. Interesowało go zwyciężanie i śmiertelna efektywność. Szybko zauważył różnicę między nim ,a tymi "rycerzykami" - zanim oni zdążyli wyciągnąć miecze Łowca już kończył robotę. Mimo swych wymyślnych broni ,masywnych zbroi i świetnych koni nie byli w stanie nawet w połowie zabijać tak szybko jak on - samotny chłopak w okryciu z wilczej skóry ze sztyletem w ręku. Idąc leśną drogą przypomniał sobie pewną noc w jego ulubionej tawernie gdy doszło do zwady między nim i jego kompanami ,a liczniejszą grupą rycerzy. Zostali otoczeni. Gdy reszta odprawiała te swoje idiotyczne "rytuały" on przebiegł przed równo ustawionym szykiem najeźdźców. Podciął im gardła swoim sztyletem zanim zdołali dobyć mieczy. "Bracia" powinni mu za to podziękować. Zamiast tego odsunęli się od niego. Bali się go i patrzyli na niego z pogardą. Mogli odejść , ale gdyby nie on i jego sztylet wszyscy byliby martwi. Ta zdrada dotknęła młodego łowcę do żywego. Stracił rodzinę, kumpli i dziewczyny -pierwszą zabili jego wrogowie, drugą zostawił bojąc się, że ją skrzywdzi. Pogłębiła się przepaść między nimi - Tygrys był bezpański. ○●○●○● PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wracam. W końcu wracam do domu. Ciekawe jak się ma nasze stare Berk. Szczerbatek strasznie się cieszy. Bardzo tęsknił za smokami Jeźdźców. A ja nie mogę się doczekać kiedy spotkam się z kumplami- brakowało mi nawet Sączysmarka. - Stary... Co byś powiedział na "Wejście Smoka"? - Wrrrr! - Strzelasz focha dzidziu? Dobrze będzie! - Mrrrr. Zablokowałem ogon. I do tyłu. Runął za mną. Wywala różowy jęzor... Tak on wie co mnie rozwala. - Tak! Wywalił różowy jęzor. Uwielbiam spadać! Tuż nad wodą rozłożyliśmy skrzydła. Szczerb strzelił parę razy. Podmuch powietrza podrzuca mnie w górę. Cudowne uczucie. I jeszcze raz! I jeszcze raz! - Dobra. Starczy tego dobrego. - wsiadłem na mojego smoka. Lądujemy. Chwila! Czemu Berk płonie?! Szczerb jeży się cicho powarkując. Wszystko zniszczone. Budynki rozwalone , mieszkańców brak... - Co się tu stało? Ani żywego ducha. Smoki też wyparowały. Chociaż nie. Dwa opancerzone smoki zastępują nam drogę. - Berk! - wrzeszczy właściciel jednego z nich - Beeeerrrrkkk! Mój smok skacze na niego i... pada nieprzytomny. Mężczyzna unosi "dmuchawkę". Poczułem lekkie ukłucie w rękę. O kurde... Ciemność widzę. ○●○ Jestem w jakimś klatko-wozie. Słyszę nad sobą dobrze mi znany , bardzo wkurzający głos. - Buddy ,you're boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got a mud on your face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin' We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Buddy you're young man hard man Shoutin ' in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on your face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place ' We will we will rock you We will we will rock you' Buddy you're an old poor man Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day You got mud in your face You big disgrace Somebody better put your back into your place ' We will we will rock you' Sing it ! We will we will rock you' Everybody We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Alright To śpiewała Nocna Furia ciągnąca wóz. Uderzała ogonem o kraty. - Dawaj następną! - ryknął pijany Berserk. Zastanowiła się chwilę. -Ram pam pam pam pa ram Ram pam pam pam pa ram Ram pam pam pa ram Ram pam pe rum I'm a Albatraoz! Postanowiłem wykorzystać moment zanim znów zacznie się drzeć. - Pssst! Cora! Musisz mi pomóc. - Ciszej dobra? - syknęła- Nie chcę stracić pracy! Co? Trzeba działać! Obmyślałem niecny plan. Trzeba się wyrwać ,a potem ustalić co się stało ze Szczerbem i resztą Wikingów. - Halo! Panie! Muszę na stronę! - Nie mogę Cię wypuścić. - Ale ja muuuszę! - No ulżyj chłopakowi! - poparła go smoczyca. - Dobrze. Skoro tak bardzo się nim przejmujesz idziesz z nim! - ryknął tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Chyba był tak pijany ,że nie wiedział na co się godzi. W tym rozdziale użyto utworów: "We will rock you"- Queen i AronChupa-" Im an Albatraoz" ○●○ Więc idę w krzaki. Zakuty w kajdany z nogą przyczepioną do smoczej łapki. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim. - Tylko się pośpiesz. Doszliśmy do miejsca gdzie nas nie widzieli. Przystanąłem uśmiechając się jak głupek. - Zlałeś się? - spytała Katastrofa. Oto pierwsza część mojego szatańsko sprytnego planu. - Musisz mi pomóc. - Przy sikaniu? Sorry stary nic z tego! - Hej! Co wy tam robicie?! Złapałem się smoka. - Błagam! Leć! Biegła na oślep. - Leć! Leeeć! Spadliśmy z urwiska. W sosny. ○●○ Na szczęście zdążyłem się schować pod jej skrzydłami. - Pomocy!- ryknęła przerażona. Rzuciła się do ucieczki. - Nie! Stój!- wskoczyłem na smoka - Ja Cię potrzebuję! - Ratunku! Porwał mnie niestabilny psychicznie Wiking! Zatkałem jej pysk. - Posłuchaj. To ja Czkawka. Nie drzyj się tak. Potrzebuję pomocy. Nie wiem co się stało z resztą. I zabrali Szczerbatka. Jesteś jedyną osobą ,która wie o co w tym chodzi. - Mymf! Chyba mi nie wierzy. No trudno. Wyjątkowa sytuacja wymaga wyjątkowych środków. Dobra. Będę śpiewał. - Ooouuuaaaa Znam piosenkę która Cię zdenerwuje , która Cię zdenerwuje , która Cię zdenerwuje Znam piosenkę , która Cię zdenerwuje A idzie ona taaak: Znam piosenkę która Cię zdenerwuje , która Cię zdenerwuje, która Cię zdenerwuje Zaśpiewaj ze mną As! Gdy ją zaśpiewam to wkurzysz się trochę Wkurzysz się trochę , wkurzysz się trochę Gdy ją zaśpiewam to wkurzysz się trochę. I wtedy zrobisz taaak: Na pewno rzucisz we mnie toporem We mnie toporem , we mnie toporem Na pewno rzucisz we mnie toporem I jeszcze wrzaśniesz taaak: I będziesz wrzeszczeć: "Zamknij się Cora!" "Zamknij się Cora!" , "Zamknij się Cora!" I będziesz wrzeszczeć: "Zamknij się Cora!" Z pewnością wrzaśniesz taaak A ja i tak wiem swoje I tak wiem swoje Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach